Reborn Love
by Neko Starr
Summary: What if someone made Shugo Chara in their own way? What if the Chara's came to life? Well guess what it is here ! Find out the Parings! Read People!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey I'm Neko Starr I would like you all to call me Neko-chan. **

**Cast: Get on with the story –throws torches- Hey where's our pay?**

**Me: Yeah I was getting right on that right people? –Laughs nervously-**

**Cast: -One Person: Do we get her? - Yeah –runs towards me with torches-**

**Me: I regret nothing –runs away in dramatic fashion- **

**Me: I do not –puff- own Shugo Chara –puff- Enjoy Everyone. –runs away from evil pitch forks and torches- I will pay you next Friday Oh Come on Tadagay put down the big shorts That's so not cool! This is YoruxMiki, RanxDaichi, and MusashixSuu. **

**Miki's POV**

I woke up in the morning yawning normally like everything was perfect in the world. I moved my hand down to pull the covers off but felt something warm. "Hmm" I said looking down and my blue eyes widened. "Kyaaaa" I screamed jumping to my feet.

My two sisters Suu and Ran ran in. "Miki-chan what's w-"their eyes twitched when they saw me standing looking at three eggs in my bed. "Miki-chan what is that" They both asked at the same time. "I don't know I mean I am a female but I'm not a bird I can't lay eggs" I screamed. They sweat dropped at me when I hid in the corner.

"Miki-chan, Suu-chan, Ran-chan time for breakfast" Mom called eagerly at us. I wrapped the eggs up and placed them in my Seiyo Elementary book bag. I slowly closed the top of it when I saw one of the eggs wiggle I shrieked and shut it running out of my room to the table.

I looked on the table to see toast, pancakes, eggs and juice. Wait minute EGGSthis is so not my lucky day. I sweat dropped as Ran and Suu ate. They looked at me curiously and smiled. I sat down and slowly ate my toast and my pancakes. I stared at the eggs very hard. "Is something wrong Miki-chan" Mom called to me.

I turned to face her. "Baka Mom everything is fine" I said in a cool tone. She turned around along with my dad. "Cool" They both screamed together with a sparkling background. I sighed and ate slowly. My Mom was a Housewife she took care of the dishes and all fours of us. My Dad was a Photographer for People and Magazines. Ran was a great athletic person and Suu was a great cook but what was I? I slowly ate my eggs and sighed. Today was the day we started Seiyo Elementary we were twelve now in the 5th grade.

I ate slowly still till my eggs were gone. We put our dishes into the sink greeted with a smile from our Mom and went upstairs to gather our things. I peered into my bag again to look at the eggs. I looked at the design for each of them. One of them was Dark Blue with Blue Clouds all over it. The Other was Dark Pink with Purple Stars all around it and the Last was Dark Green with Green Clovers all over it.

I sighed and the Dark Blue one began to shake I stared at it and lifted it out. I put it against my warm face and found it was warm also. I put it back when Ran called for me then headed out the door. Mom and Dad waved from the door to us. We slowly ran towards the school till we ran into the popular gang.

It was the Saaya Yamubaki Gang. They were always asking for trouble especially from us. They turned to us ready to start a fight till……..

**Neko Star: Eager to find out what happened next? Are you really eager then R&R if you want to know.**

**Now I will ask 5 questions. Answer them all correctly and you will receive a story with Ikuto when I am done with this. Answer 1 of them wrong you get a story with Kukai. Answer 2 Wrong you get a story with Amu trying to help her get with 1 of the guys. Answer 3 wrong you get a Story with Kairi. Answer 4 wrong you get a story with a big fat greasy dude. Answer all 5 wrong you get a story with Tadagay. **

**Who do you think the 1****st**** Chara will be?**

**Artistic**

**Atheletic**

**Smart and A Great Cook **

**Who is Miki resembling in this story?**

**Amu**

**Yaya**

**Nadeshiko**

**Who will be the next character in the story be? **

**Ikuto**

**Kukai**

**Tadase**

**Who do you think Miki will fall in love with?**

**Kiseki**

**Yoru**

**Daichi**

**Who do you think will be with Kiseki?**

**Ran**

**Suu**

**Miki**

**Dia **

**Answer Them all!**


	2. New Hatred or New Love?

**Me: Ohayo Everybody and this is the 2****nd**** chapter of my story Reborn Love! Now let us recap about what happened.**

Recap

Miki receives eggs and they are dark blue, dark green and dark pink. She goes to school and runs in with the Yamubaki Gang. But then who jumped in to help her or did they want to hurt her?

Recap Done

**Me: Ok I paid my cast so they won't chase me today. Unless one of them tips off it was Play Money.**

**Cast: It was what! **

**Me: Oh Damn I have to run again –runs for my life- **

**Miki's POV**

Ran, Suu and I were about to fight the Yamubaki Gang. Till some dude with messy indigo hair showed up he was our age and was standing in between us. Then I heard Yamubaki yell "Yoru-sama" Oh how cute of her to call this party crasher a cute name tisk tisk.

I scowled and crossed my arms and sneered. "What's wrong with you" I said looking at him my hands in my pockets. I don't like the dude at all. He turned to me trying to look as cute as possible bleh.

"Hey New Kids with Blue,Pink and Blonde hair" he said smirking. He then pointed his finger at me. "Watch your mouth new kid or your going to get hurt" He said smirking still. I scoffed and moved his finger out my face. "Guys It's almost time for school" Ran said swinging her arms about. "Ok let's go" I said running to school with Ran and Suu hurrying after me.

The Yamubaki Gang and Yoru stayed in the background watching us run. I jumped over the gate and ran to my class. 5th Grade Moon Class was my class along with Suu and Ran. I sat in the corner while Ran sat on the other side and Suu sat in the middle of the two of us.

I stretched out and looked ahead of me. This was our first day and our final year. I yawned and scratched my left arm trying to focus on the things ahead of me. Then I saw Yoru walk in with women screaming his name. He slowly shut the door and opened his eyes to stare at me.

I had my head tilted to the side leaning on Suu. I forgot to say we all sit at the same table. Our desks are pushed together because we are sisters. I yawned and stared at him my eyes in slits. "What's wrong with you?" I asked my head on Suu's shoulder.

"You're a lesbian?" He asked me pointing to the 2 girls beside me. "No we are her sisters" Ran and Suu yelled at him. I turned my head away when Suu moved and she smiled at me. "Sorry Cookie?" she asked holding out a cookie for me. Ran's eyes twinkled as did mine and we both cracked it in half and ate a piece.

I gave one to Suu and stood up walking to Mr. Nikaidou and sighing. "Sensei-sama can we go outside for the rest of class" I asked chewing on the cookie. He nodded sleeping on his hands. I took the Homework we had and some of the Lesson Plan and walked out with Suu and Ran following me. I led them to the cherry blossom tree outside of school by the Guardian place. "Hey" a Green Haired dude yelled at us. "Your uniform isn't in re-" "Oh put a sock in it Samurai" I replied sticking my tongue out and walking away. "Your not worth my time" I said put my hand back and walked with Ran following me. I looked back at Suu to see heart's in her eyes. "Suu" I said pulling her with us. "He's so cute Miki-chan" she said putting a hand on her heart.

"Well you go talk to him and I'll eat this" I replied pulling a cherry and a apple off a tree. "Hai Miki-chan" she replied cheerfully and ran to go talk to the samurai. Ran went off to go play somewhere and I sat down eating my apple not caring actually. Then 3 Boys came up looking down at me. "We are Seiyo Guardians and you have-" I cut them off putting my hand up and raising myself up. I stared at each of them.

One dude with Lavender hair and Blue eyes the other with Green Hair and Red eyes and the last with Green hair and Green eyes. Then Yoru walked up and stood by them. "You've envaded the-" I sighed and put my hand in hat and rubbed it. It looks like I have blue hair which I don't. I pulled my hand back and heard the bell for P. E. I ran off to go to it and they ran off after me.

I walked in wearing my hat and the coach blew his whistle. "No Hats in P.E Miss Suzuki" Then my classmates began to tease me. "No Hat No Hat No Hat" They chanted laughing at me. I scowled and Ran and Suu defended me with insults and come backs. "Enough" I yelled and removed my hat. My Black Hair flowed to my back then stopped. My Bangs covered my blue eyes and I looked up at them.

"Happy?" I asked them putting my hands in my pockets scowling and looking the other way. "Uh Um " All the guys even Yoru stumbled. The Girls put their hands on their hair to see if it was longer than me.

I put my hands in my pocket and began to play Basketball and soccer with my sisters while everyone else even the coach watched us. "Done" I said walking out smiling. That was the best 1st day of my life.

When I walked home I walked into my room and opened my balcony door to walk outside. "Isn't it a beautiful star lit night?" I heard a voice. I looked to see Yoru standing right next to me. He was smiling at me and in black shorts and a black shirt.

"What do you want?" I asked him turning to him and scowling. I wore Black Pants and a Black shirt saying Don't Mess with Me. "You I want you" He said pointing at me. I looked crazy at him and said "Why do you want me?" I asked my eyes squinting. He backed me up to the wall in my room . I remembered that I turned off the lights in my room so it's pitch dark oh god. "I'm interested in you" He said lowing his head down to me. He held my face in place and I scowled. He said again " I'm interested in you" and put his lips on mine.

Then the door opened and Suu busted in. "Guess what Miki-chan I have a date with-" she cut herself off looking at the position I was in. "Eh Suu" I looked at her. I parted with Yoru and shook the stony figure of my little sister. "Suu?" I asked again and she screamed. "Kyaaa!" then rolled on the floor. "Miki-chan kissing Yoru-kun or is it Yoru-kun kissing Miki-chan I don't know" She screamed. Yoru trickled his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. "I won't let you go till you kiss me" He said. " I don't admit defeat" I said scowling and moved away from him.

"Out" I said pushing him out and closing the door. He breathed on the glass and wrote something.

_I will come back. _

**Me: Ok now here are the Questions and The Prizes**

**All Correct**

**A Date with Yoru in my story.**

**4 Correct**

**A Date with Daichi.**

**3 Corret**

**A Date with Musashi**

**2 Correct**

**To Be Ran,Miki and Suu's 2****nd**** Baby Sister**

**1 Correct**

**A Date with Kiseki. **

**Questions**

**Who do you think will try to stop Yoru and Miki's relastionship?**

Kiseki

Daichi

Musashi

Ran

Suu

Dia

Mom

Dad

**Do you think Yoru will cheat on Miki?**

Yes

No

Maybe

I wouldn't trust that thieving cat for anything (Lol)

**Will Miki choose Yoru or Kiseki?**

Yoru

Kiseki

**Who will be their 1****st**** baby sister?**

Dia

Riakai

Yumi

** is Miki's Mom's Name?**

A. Hikari

B. Midori

C. Miaki

D. Mikiu

**Answer and Win unless you are crud! =D**


End file.
